


The Carnival Murderer

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L/L/D in Rio after TotBT Jealousy strikes David and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Anne Rice.  
> Written for fun not profit.

My eyes glided quickly down the article on the front page of the newspaper. The article that interested me was "The Carnival Murderer." My heart and soul soared as I saw Lestat enter the room. I buried my nose deeper in the paper as Lestat approached and sat down in the chair opposite of me.

"Good evening David." Lestat said his eyes twinkling. "What's are the plans for tonight?'

Just as I was about to answer Louis staggered out from his room holding his head with his eyes half closed. It was a shock to see my dark brother less than his normally graceful self. I looked from the article to him quickly. I smirked a bit behind the paper because I knew what brought about the rampage that I just read about. Grinning to myself wickedly because I won round one for Lestat's attention last night and made sure Louis walked in on us. I casually put the paper down on the table before Lestat article side facing up and excused myself to go hunt. Seeing Lestat look down at the paper as I leave the room; I heard Lestat yelling at Louis 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Standing outside the door I listen for a minute as they argue before striding down the hall as I whistle to find this evenings dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-10-16, 746 pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: My Body Edition  
> Prompts: Heart Eyes Nose Head Soul  
> 


End file.
